


Father Knows Best

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles turns to his Dad for advice...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 14
Kudos: 329
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Father Knows Best

“Ah, the wanderer returns!” Ignoring his father’s sarcasm and normal Stilinski etiquette, Stiles went straight in for a hug. He appreciated more than he could say that his father asked no questions (yet), merely enfolded Stiles in his strong arms anded held him tight. For a time, everything in his life was simple and easy but he knew it couldn’t last.

* * *

“So, basically, Scott is feeling insecure and that means anything with the Hales is going to be fraught with subtext for who knows how long; Peter threw me for a loop by declaring he had feelings for me; Lydia thinks I have no clue about her little secret and I don’t know how to tell her that I know and I think my room-mate is some kind of shifter because he keeps complaining about my socks.” Stiles knew things were bad when his curly fries had an opportunity to go cold. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten the whole thing about you and Peter having regular lunches together.”

Noah thought carefully before he spoke. “I have it on good authority that venison is heart-healthy.”

“What?”

“Venison is good for brain function and is heart-healthy. So I would think my lunches with Peter are the least of your worries.”

“Is he – has he been _bribing_ you with fresh game?”

“Traditional courting gifts – you should make more use of the Hale Library.”

“I’m in a parallel universe – that’s the only explanation!”

“Son, if you would stop spinning and start thinking, it wouldn’t be half as bad. This thing with Scott isn’t something you can resolve alone – that boy can be so damned stubborn and I blame Rafe!”

“So what do I do?”

“You bring Talia to speak to Scott. I know what she’s doing in New York is important, but Scott will react much better to a woman telling him what to do – even now, Melissa says jump and he hits the ceiling!” 

“You think Talia could convince Scott?” Noah nodded decisively. 

“I’ve worked with her before. She’s an intelligent woman, who more importantly is removed from this whole situation.”

“But – “

“I know Peter was acting as Talia’s representative so the sentiments he expressed were hers. But Scott was still raw from everything and Peter didn’t help being so blunt. Laura and Derek are too close to Scott’s age for him to listen to them, and being given his head, having his pack looking to him for answers he doesn’t necessarily have increased his insecurity. I’m not saying he hasn’t done right by his Pack because I’ve seen for myself how hard he’s been trying. But he’s not ready for the full responsibilities of being an alpha.” Noah looked at Stiles earnestly. “You and Lydia going off to college revealed a few gaps in Scott’s leadership skills – without you two here, he’s not as effective, even if he’s too proud to say something. And before you even _consider_ voicing the idea that you should drop out of school, that is **not** an option.”

“But if Scott needs me – “

“Stiles, I understand how deep the bond runs between you and Scott but – “ Noah grabbed Stiles hand, stilling his unconscious drumming on the table. “ – you are entitled to a life of your own. You can’t put everything on hold to back Scott up – that leads to an empty life further down the road.”

“So I call Talia? Ask her to drop everything she’s doing to come and talk to Scott? I don’t know, Dad – “

“Isn’t that what an alpha’s meant to do? Put the needs of the Pack and its members before anything? It may sound rough, but this whole situation does not revolve around Scott and he needs to understand that – he needs to see the bigger picture.”

“You think Talia can bring him to heel?”

“Yes, I think the sooner you involve Talia the better. Because a sure as hell is hot, Peter is cooking up some scheme that has the potential to blow up in all of your faces. And let’s not forget Lydia isn’t just gonna sit back.”

Stiles nodded, accepting the wisdom of what his father was saying. 

“As for Lydia and her secret – well, firstly they’re nowhere near as discreet as they think they are and secondly, it’s none of your business. They’ll come clean when they’re good and ready.”

“Oh fine, so my love-life belongs to everyone but they get a pass? Unfair!”

“No one ever said life was fair, Stiles.” Stiles grimaced. “As for you and Peter – well, initially I was concerned about the age gap but you and Peter seem to mesh – you remind me a little of me and your mother. I almost hate to say that he’s been a _good_ influence on you, but I’ve got to know him over the past few months. If he’s what you want, Stiles, I’m not going to stand in your way. You never know when someone may be taken from you so when you find something good, hold onto it with both hands. Just be honest with him – talk through your concerns, share your feelings, and _listen_.”

“You’re pretty good at this stuff – I think Mom would be proud of you.”

“You too, son. I know Claudia would have been proud of the man you’re becoming.” Noah raised his glass and Stiles followed suit. “To Claudia.”

“To Mom.”

“And to love.”

“To love.” They clinked and Stiles cleared his throat, feeling emotional. “Wanna split a giant sundae with me?”

“Sounds good.”

“Hey, Dad – any chance you’d be willing to make that call to Talia?” Noah laughed so hard, Stiles thought he might hurt himself. “Laugh it up – that’s your potential future in-law!”

“Meh, I’ll cope! I have wolfsbane bullets!”


End file.
